


Harry Potter and the Original baby

by thalaivi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalaivi/pseuds/thalaivi
Summary: Harry and the gang go to New Orleans to discover Elijah daggered.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Damon Salvatore, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Rebekah Mikaelson/ George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I ventured into the Harry Potter universe in an attempt to write a crossover with TVD, however I had been new to Fanfiction and didn't know what being flamed was. It was admittedly a couple of people but I was sensitive back then. Plus the fact that the comments were anonymous and were almost useless (I know I'm not J.K. Rowling mostly because I live in a small apartment with not a lot of possessions) hurt so I stopped posting for a while
> 
> Anyway, due to my clumsy nature I broke my old hard disk and lost that story. This is a second attempt to write the same crossover
> 
> The timelines are Season 1 of Originals right after Elijah has been daggered and long after HP ended and when Harry and friends are in their thirties. 
> 
> This is completely AU. I understand the story won't make sense at the start but the events from the past will be explained

The quiet of the night was shattered by the sound of cracks as four young adults appeared suddenly in the middle of the French Quarter in New Orleans, Louisiana.

“Are you sure we’re at the right place?”, the only woman among them asked

“Blimey Hermione. You saw the map and the images, same as me. We’re in the right place”, countered Ronald Weasley exasperated as always by his friend’s disbelief in his ability to do anything. Hermione turned towards him with a soft smile, a smile which dimmed at George Weasley’s words

“Oh ho. Little brother’s getting defensive. What did you do?” George’s smile towards Ron was decidedly mocking

“George”, the shortest amongst them turned towards the tallest the irritation in his voice clear

Before George could retort the quiet of the night was shattered as more people appeared out of nowhere however unlike the three wizards and the witch their magic was different

“You guys must be new around here” an arrogant voice belonging to a handsome man said. 

The four young people tensed almost immediately. “Vampires”, Hermione’s voice was little more than a whisper

“Damn straight darling. The name’s Marcel”. The vampire tried to reach out to her however he ran into some sort of a barrier. Marcel pulled his hand back in surprise even as he studied the four humans in front of him. Humans who clearly had magic and had violated his rule of no spells in the Quarter

“Who are you?” he questioned them again but this time he was decidedly unfriendly. 

“Who’s asking?” George countered as always unafraid even arrogant in the face of possible danger

“Muffliato”. The spell from Harry James Potter covered all four of them. Ignoring the vampires who wouldn’t be able to hear his conversation and confident in the shield charm he had cast, Harry turned towards his friends

“All right what’s going on here?” the question was directed at Ron who was confused himself

“Don’t look at me. You guys wanted maps of the French Quarter. That’s all I got”

“And the witch who gave you that map failed to tell you of anything that was going on here”, Hermione questioned him disbelievingly

Harry turned back to the now growing crowd of about fifty or so vampires who were all looking at them like they were food

“We need to leave”, he said the growing tension evident in his voice

“I agree”, Ron added almost immediately however two voices countered him with a “No” at the same time

“I’m not leaving”, Hermione said determined. “Not until I find out what happened to Elijah”

“Don’t”, Harry raised a hand at George before he could add in his two cents. “Hermione, we cannot take on fifty or so vampires an…” He stopped and stared at the older Weasley brother who had pulled out his phone and was dialling a number looking for all the world as if he were just waiting for a friend to show up and wasn’t surrounded by blood thirsty creatures who wanted their heads.

Rebekah Mikaelson looked at the ID on her phone in surprise and a bit of anger. The last time she had spoken to the arrogant lout who had broken her heart - again - had been when he had walked away from her claiming that her family needed her and that she should be with them. For a moment she considered ignoring him, however as always, she gave in

“What?” she questioned not bothering to hide her irritation

“Hello princess”, George greeted her with the nickname that both annoyed and pleased her. Harry glared at him

“What do you want?” she asked trying to hold onto her irritation which if she was honest with herself was melting at the sound of his voice

“Oh I just missed you and…” Harry’s glare intensified

“George I swear to God…”

“Fine”, George interrupted. “Before Harry’s stare burns a hole in my forehead I’d like to inform you that we are standing in the middle of the French Quarter and a vampire named Marcel is trying to kill us with his looks”

Rebekah was stunned into silence for a moment

“What the hell do you mean you are in the French Quarter?” she questioned her voice growing louder by the second

Those who knew George well - and there were not many in the world who could claim that - would notice the very slight tensing of his muscles and the barely visible tic in his jaw that would tell them exactly how upset he was at Rebekah’s response. The Original was panicking and if she was fearful of his safety when she knew how powerful he was… His voice though reflected none of this. “C’mon Princess”, he said tone mocking, “I think my eardrums just burst. The way you’re going the vampires might just hear you through Harry’s spell”

“George, I’m serious. You need to leave” Rebekah’s panic was growing by the second. As powerful as George was and he could’ve given Voldemort a run for his money at the height of his power, Rebekah wondered if Davina was more powerful still. After all she had invaded the mind of an Original and George or even Voldemort from what she had heard couldn’t have managed that

“Where’s Elijah?”

The question from a different voice stunned Rebekah into silence once more. “Hermione”, her voice had gone soft automatically at the sound of the girl who was her adopted niece. Hermione was family, hers, Elijah’s and Rebekah loved her

“Hermione, please. You need to go back home. I’ll have Elijah call you…”

“Put him on now please”, Hermione interrupted her

“I’m afraid that…”

“Marcel the vampire has just brought out about ten witches to break Harry’s shield charm. Now we can fight them and maybe we can defeat them…”

“What do you mean maybe…” Rebekah heard George in the background sound amused

“Put George on please”, she requested

“Not until…”

“Hermione I will tell you what you want to know, but may I please speak to George”, Rebekah interrupted her at the end of her patience. “Now please”, she added and Hermione gave in

“Your Prince Charming speaking". George unfortunately for her shared Elijah and Damon’s really bad and dry sense of humour

“Do you remember me telling you about my life here?” she asked him not bothering to respond to his wit

“Yes”

“So you know that Marcel is…”

“Your brother’s protégé. I’m well aware and I’d really appreciate it if you got to the point”. His voice lost its mocking tone at the witches’ chant as Harry, Ron and Hermione all pulled their wands out

“Oh my God have they…”

“Bekah. Please tell me what I need to know. Despite my statements earlier I really don’t want to…”

“Stupefy”

“Protego maxima”

Two spells one from Ron and the other from Harry interrupted George

“The plantation house. Do you remember it?” she questioned the urgency clear now. 

“Yes”

“Good, apparate them there please”

“OK”. The connection ended


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment Rebekah just stared at her phone in disbelief. Until she was interrupted by the rant from the hybrid. “I’m going to kill all three of them. What do they mean by bringing her here, where she isn’t safe and Elijah isn’t here to protect her?”

“And whose bloody fault is that Nik?” She turned all the anger and helplessness she was feeling towards her brother who ignored her only to vamp towards the door; and stopped as popping sounds were heard from the lawn

Even Hayley came out to investigate at that

Rebekah sighed at the very familiar sight. Three wands pointed at Niklaus Mikaelson by the three wizards who hated him most days. “Care to tell me what you’ve done to Elijah?” The question came from Harry Potter whose tone implied he wasn’t expecting anything good

“What makes you think I had anything to do with…” Klaus began but stopped at the look on Hermione’s face. He turned away unable to face those accusing eyes

Hermione though wouldn’t let him hide. “Please”, she pleaded with him. “Please tell me dad’s safe”. All of them ignored Hayley’s gasp when Hermione referred to Elijah as her father

“All right. Playtime’s over”. George was about to curse him when Rebekah vamped over

“Please don’t”. She held the hand with the wand. “I’m not trying to save Klaus, George. You can kill him if you’d like, but not here. Can your apparition be traced?” she asked Hermione

Hermione considered Rebekah’s question. “Probably”, she said eventually. “Especially if they were looking for us”

“Marcel’s going to find out where we are”. 

George gently disengaged her hand. And disappeared

Rebekah stared at the spot he had been at just a moment ago. “What the bloody hell did he just…” 

“It’s fine. He’ll lay a false trail and be back in a bit”, Harry reassured her. “Now about Elijah…”

“Why don’t all of you just c’mon in. Let George return and then we shall talk”. Klaus did not wait for their answer as he walked back into the house

Hayley Marshall stared at the wizards and the witch sitting in Klaus’ living room curiously. Back when she had been with Tyler in Mystic Falls she had always seen one or two of them around especially the girl but had never interacted with them. She had at that time heard a rumour that even the unbeatable Klaus Mikaelson – the most feared vampire in the world – wasn’t exactly keen to take them on, but had always dismissed it as just a rumour. Now though as she watched the hybrid sitting beside the witch in a tense silence she wondered if there was some truth to all of it

The sound of a car motor pulling in interrupted her thoughts as both Rebekah and Klaus vamped over to the front lawn. 

Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief as the handsome face of the man she cared about, no scratch that she thought, the man she loved came into view. George’s smile – not his usual mocking one – but this rare one which made his eyes light up and showed her exactly how much he cared in return made her weak in her knees.

“The house is unplottable. All of us can safely use magic. Marcel won’t be able to trace us.” he told the hybrid who nodded. “Miss me Princess”. Ignoring the disapproving stare of her brother Rebekah simply kissed the young wizard who returned her kiss with equal passion

Pulling back from her at the clearing of Hermione’s throat George simply pressed his lips to Rebekah’s forehead for a moment before letting her go entirely and winking at the young witch. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back into the house

The other three followed her in

“OK, who the bloody hell’s Marcel and why are the three of you hiding from him?” Harry Potter asked the vampires and the werewolf

“We’re not hiding from…”

“Marcel is a vampire who was sired by Nik here”, George interrupted Klaus who glared at Rebekah. “Although Harry is right. From what I know he’s just about 200 years old”. His voice was thoughtful. “Care to tell me why you haven’t ripped his heart out yet? Cause you don’t strike me as sentimental, Nik”

“It’s a long story”, Rebekah tried to deflect

“I see. And how does Elijah fit into all this?” Ron asked her. “Where is he?” 

“Marcel has him”. Hayley put an end to the inquisition ignoring Klaus’ glare

“What?” Hermione’s voice was almost a whisper

“What do you mean, has him?” Harry asked Hayley. “Elijah’s one of the strongest vampire’s in the world. Heck he’s almost as strong as you and you’re the strongest creature I know” he added pointing to Klaus when they all remained silent

Hermione stood up wand in hand and a determined look on her face

“Where do you think you’re going?” Klaus spoke at last

“To get my father back”

“And do you think I’m going to let you just walk…”

“Let me?” 

“Look I know you’re upset”, Klaus said trying to keep his own voice calm, “But trust me when I say I will get Elijah back. I already gave my word to Rebekah and I am working on it”

Hermione just stared at him for a moment. “What are you not telling me?” she asked him accusingly at last. Klaus turned away his anger mounting

“God dammit Hermione, I’m trying to help…”

“Help who? Yourself. Cos that’s what you usually do” Ron interrupted him

“Ron…”, Rebekah tried but the younger Weasley rounded on her. “Are you going to stand there and tell me he had nothing to do with Elijah being in Marcel’s hands”

“Harry’s right you know”. George sounded as if he was disappointed in her. “Elijah’s almost as strong as Klaus. He’s definitely stronger than you princess. Marcel wouldn’t have stood a chance against him without the treachery of dear younger brother here”

Tears were streaming down Hermione’s face. “You helped Marcel. You daggered him. How could you”, she yelled and a couple of pictures rattled. All of them looked at her warily and Harry actually took a step forward trying to get her to calm down

“Hermione. You should just…”

“What stay at home and do nothing. I mean that’s what you and Ron wanted isn’t it”. More pictures rattled and George cast a wandless shield charm in front of Hayley

“Hermione, love”, Klaus tried again. “Listen to me all right. You need to calm down”

Hermione knew in her heart that Klaus was for once actually right. And in more ways than he even realised but her control had deserted her completely. All she could think about was the fact that Elijah was missing, stuck in the hands of someone who meant him harm, who could actually be hurting him now and that she was powerless to stop it. Seeing her fighting with herself Klaus took a step towards her. “You should probably listen to Harry and return…” he began trying to make her see sense, but his words were ill thought

“No”, Hermione yelled again and the accidental magic she had been trying to rein in all evening lashed out with brutal force and the only person left standing at the end of the blast was Hayley who shuddered


	3. Chapter 3

“Rebekah”, Hayley yelled running over to the vampire in concern

“I’m fine Hayley”, Rebekah reassured her trying to get up and groaning at the pain in her head. Hermione had just given her the aneurism of her life. “Hermione”, she said her eyes on the now unconscious girl on her living room floor but Klaus and Harry had gotten there first. She then turned to George who was frantically helping an injured Ron and knelt beside them. George seemed to fine apart from a cut to his cheek. Ron however seemed to have hit his head and was knocked out cold

“It’s all right love”, Rebekah reassured George when he couldn’t get Ron to wake up with an ennervate. “I can hear his heart beating. It’s really strong”. Both Harry and George breathed a sigh of relief

Klaus meanwhile had gently turned the fallen girl over. For a moment he just stared at her and then pushed a strand of hair back from her face. “Hermione”, he whispered as he tapped her cheeks to get her to awaken. “Hermione, love. It’s time to wake up”

“She’s fine as well, I can hear…” Rebekah said but trailed off. “Oh my God”, she said. The night’s surprises weren’t over for any of them. “Please tell me none of you knew about this”, she asked angrily

“Knew about what?” Ron groaned finally waking up. 

“Welcome back”, George chuckled and helped him upright

“Please keep your voice down”

“You deserve that headache if you actually knew…” Rebekah began but Harry interrupted her

“They didn’t”

“We didn’t know what?” George questioned. “Stay down little brother”, he added to Ron who was trying to stand up and go to his friend

“The spell. Her accidental magic knocked her out and ended the spell she must have been casting”, Klaus surmised. Harry however shook his head

“It knocked me out for a second. I cast that spell”

“And what exactly does the spell do?” Ron asked finally on his feet. “Harry” he said when his friend wouldn’t remove his gaze from the floor

George’s eyes meanwhile were boring into Rebekah’s. “Tell me what’s going on please”, he requested her hand in his. Rebekah though was looking at Harry almost as if seeking his permission

“She’s pregnant”, Harry said at last 

For a second there was a stunned silence in the room

“I see”, Ron stated at last turning away. The bitterness in his voice was quite clear

“Don’t be like that Ron”, Harry began

“Don’t be like what?” Ron was the one getting angry now

“Enough”, Klaus said softly but firmly from his place on the floor. “We don’t need another bout of accidental magic”

For a moment Ron stared at Hermione. For a time he had loved that girl deeply. Unable to express this or even realise that it was love he was feeling he had let his own petty jealousies drive both her and his best friend away. And he realised that they had stopped trusting him at that point. “I’m not as weak as her”, he said finally his anger winning out

Rebekah lost it. Vamping over to Ron she lifted him off his feet. Her eyes turned black and the veins came out. “That was ill-advised and petty”. Ron tried to dislodge her with a spell but she went for his throat choking him

“Rebekah”, Harry said tone tense. He definitely did not want Ron hurt and he knew Rebekah in this state was quite capable of killing him

Instead of pushing her back with magic George gently laid a hand on her arm. “Love, despite the fact that my brother was an idiot and deserves your anger, well I’d suggest not you know killing him”. He kept his voice soothing and calm. Rebekah shuddered for a moment before dropping Ron and turning away and the young Weasley scrambled back from her coughing and holding his throat

George wrapped an arm around his off again on again girl friend. “You all right?” he asked her softly

“I’m fine thanks for asking”, Ron muttered irritated from where he was still lying on the floor

Hermione chose that moment to let out a groan. “What hit me?” she muttered weakly. Klaus tightened his arms around her for a moment and Hermione leaned into him. “I’m fine”, she muttered

“I know love”, he said helping her to her feet

“Welcome back ‘Mione”. Harry’s voice was slightly amused despite the situation. Hermione blushed as she surveyed the damage

“Sorry about the room”, she told the hybrid beside her who still hadn’t let her go

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be able to fix it with a wave of your wand”, he responded dismissively. “The most important thing is the fact that you’re OK”

“You know”, she realised

“All of us do”. The confirmation came from George

Only Klaus could see the fear in her eyes. Before he could reassure her however Ron responded. “It’s fine ‘Mione”, he said as he tried to turn her around to face him. For a second Hermione thought of resisting but instead she gave a nod to Klaus who finally let go and stepped back. The minute they were face to face Ron pulled both her and Harry into hug. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you Ron. I never meant to hide this but I…” She shuddered

“Hey. It’s all right”, Ron reassured her again. “I won’t lie ‘Mione. I was mad for a bit but Bekah here knocked some sense into me”, he said smiling at the Original vampire

“Remind me to let you knock some sense into him whenever he annoys me”, George said from beside her. Rebekkah blushed and smiled hitting him softly on the arm

For a moment the three friends simply tightened their arms around each other. Harry was the first one to pull back his eyes moist. “Yes well…” He tried to regain his composure

Hermione wiped her tears away and turned back towards Klaus. “You need to tell us what’s going on. We need to get Elijah back”, she said taking a step towards him, however the night’s events seemed to catch up to her and she swayed. Before any of them could react Klaus vamped over to her and gently lifted her into his arms

“Not tonight”, he said firmly, “Tonight you will sleep”. Saying so he carried her off up the stairs


End file.
